


Pubescent Tendencies

by ogasawara



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, I suck at this, Oneshot, essay partners, fun in the restricted section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogasawara/pseuds/ogasawara
Summary: Sougo, a Slytherin fourth-year, is forced to partner with Kagura, his Gryffindor classmate, to complete a History of Magic essay. He is to take a book out of the Restricted Section, but of course he uses this to annoy his partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: we’re partners for an essay project in history of magic and we need to get a book from the restricted section, but I’m not sure how the books are organized in this section, and you won’t stop trying to find weird sex books, like, no I don’t think they keep the wizard’s kama sutra in the restricted section, what is wrong with you?

“I still don’t know why Binns just _had_ to draw names to pick the groups.” Kagura glared pointedly at Okita as she said this.

“Well, don’t ask me,” Okita drawled, giving Kagura his signature bored sideways glance. “I had no say in this. Oi, Yamazaki-“

As the bell rang two minutes ago, Yamazaki was nowhere to be found. The Slytherin fourth-year sighed, stuffing as many books as humanly possible into his bag. Grudgingly, he muttered, “Library. Four o’clock.”

After Divination and Transfiguration, the two made their way to the library, staring daggers at each other the entire time. Upon their arrival, they opened their books and pretended the other wasn’t there while flipping through their texts.

It was Okita who broke the silence.

“Oi, we need to get a book from the restricted section.”

“Get it yourself, stupid,” Kagura shot back, not looking up.

“But _both_ of us need to see Binns about it.”

She rolled her eyes and stood. As she walked, her red-lined robes swept behind her in a menacing kind of way, the way she only did when Okita was tailing her. His sigh echoed along the hallway… which resulted in her hearing him.

***

“We’re here,” Kagura said, looking up at the seemingly never-ending shelves. _How are we ever going to find this, uh-huh?_

“Kagura, look, I found something.” Okita had a book in his hands. Excited, suddenly convinced that her partner could be of use as opposed to the lazy good-for-nothing he normally was, she peeked at the cover. And, of course, she was disappointed. For instead of the leather-bound textbook on witch-burning she had been expecting, he was presenting to her a work on kinky acts.

“What the hell is this?” she yelled, kicking him to the ground. “I make a serious request, and you present me with this—this _whatever it is!_ What are you? A pervert?”

The brown-haired boy sighed. “You don’t know the structure of the restricted section, so I’m helping you. Therefore, _sorry,_ for being such a good partner.” He smirked, and looked through the contents of another shelf. “Hey, look, a _book_. Hey, look, _another_ one!”

“These are all just porn magazines!” Kagura blew a raspberry her classmate.

The door to the restricted section burst open, and the two were forced out of the Hogwarts library.

Okita, seemingly indifferent to what had just happened, got up and began to walk away. “Oh, well, all’s well that ends-“

“You’re explaining all of this to Binns, you ass!”


End file.
